Beacon Rising
by The Atlantean King
Summary: An OC story, where the new character, Nilakanta Vasuki, has secrets, and is not who he appears to be; not that he seems normal in any case. Starts slow because there is no original way to introduce an OC. I do not own the cover art. currently undergoing reconstruction, this annotation shall be removed when the story is ready.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, i own nothing, except for the OC and original ideas, and there will be a credits at the end of act one to authors and stories for inspiration.**

**Beacon Rising**

Chapter one: A chance encounter.

Prologue: an introduction.

"I am professor Ospin, the headmaster of beacon academy."

"I have never heard of you."

"I find that difficult to believe, considering you wish to apply to my school."

"Well, I am from Atlas, I recently did half a year at Atlantis academy, and they told me to find Glenda Goodwitch. For you see, I was invited to Atlantis a year early, but they thought that I'd do better here in Vale, it being a smaller, more focused community."

Nilakanta was currently being interviewed by a rather interesting character, after having rescued several Faunus from extremist's, this 'professor Ospin' seemed to take an interest.

"Well, I can save you some searching, Glenda Goodwitch is a personal friend of mine, not to mention my deputy headmistress. I am sure we can arrange a meeting, hmm?"

Act One: Knowledge test.

Location: Vale hunter offices.

"Yes, I got a letter from the Atlantis deputy headmaster, I did not expect him so soon.

Well, if he is here in vale now, we might as well see if he if he is as good as they say he is, where is the boy now?"

"Waiting, outside."

"Wait, here, now?"

"I'll thought that now might be as good as any to ask him a little about his past, just to see where he hails from."

"And to see if he is who he says he is, hmm, Ospin?"

"Well… I never."

* * *

Ospin opens the door from within Goodwitch's off campus office, waving Nilakanta in,

and he enters, silent as always.

"So, Nilakanta Vasuki," says Goodwitch. "Have a seat and lets begin."

"Begin? What exactly do you have planed for me?" Nilakanta asks quietly, while sitting straight, in a polite manner.

To which Ospin answers, " Oh just a few questions, then we will direct you to some guest quarters for the night."

Ospin and Glenda seem slightly taken aback at his general demeanor. He talked in an even, polite, and intelligent manner, though it was oddly formal, but his voice was completely dead. With no emotion,and no pretending.

"So, lets get started." Says Goodwitch crisply, hiding her surprise.

"First of all, how did you get let into Atlantis academy a year early?"

"I saved a couple of first years lives, when they got on the wrong side of some Faunus vigilantes, my approach was non lethal, and highly controlled, to quote the good deputy headmaster."

"Hmm," mused Ospin, "similar to when I met you, how very fascinating. Now why did they up and decide to send you here for a fresh start in the middle of the year? As Atlantis is on par with Beacon in terms of results and… popularity."

"I shall explain."

"If you please." said Goodwitch, her response cutting in due to her discomfort.

Nilakanta eyed the blond, uptight lady and explained. " Atlantis, has an overly regulated, government controlled, propagandized approach to education that i find that i dislike, even if they have there reasons. Beacon is a bit less overriding, and exists in a smaller, more open community ."

Well, he has perception. thought Ospin

" Exactly, may I please see the letter?"

She raised an eyebrow but wordlessly passed it over.

He nodded, read it, and passed it over to Ospin.

It contained some transfer info, from Atlantis

"As good of reasons as any, for a student of your record," said Ospin, a bit sarcastically.

Nilakanta- "…"

Goodwitch- "Very well, that answers my questions, except for the biographical information. First off, how tall are you?"

Nilakanta- "Six foot four."

Goodwitch- "Weight?"

Nilakanta- "one hundred and sixty four pounds." (he is quite thin).

Goodwitch- "Sight?"

Nilakanta- "Almost perfect."

Goodwitch- "Almost?"

Nilakanta- "I read many books, reading at long range seems to have become more difficult over time, but it is not a consistent issue; I have glasses."

Goodwitch- "Very well, any medical concerns, allergies, a history of illness?"

Nilakanta- "None."

Goodwitch- "Very well, then that's all, unless you have anything to add, either of you?"

Ospin- "I believe that I have learned all that I need to."

Goodwitch- "Good, you catch the airship at docking port twelve at three PM, on September the first. don't be late… you have a few months to prepare, after all."

Ospin- "please allow me to show you to your room."

* * *

Guide note, the first of many:

Nilakanta is actually very quiet, more so then Blake, probably because his secret is more then just trying to keep a Faunus heritage under 'wraps'.

Also, Beacon, as well as most other academies, have had a larger amount of applicants in recent years, but less acceptations; people are getting lazy, and Atlantis is one of the only exceptions, due to its size, the kingdom's past, and the unique way it's run.

* * *

Nilakanta sighed, thinking that he was probably going to have to deal with a bunch of foolish self absorbed morons again.

Well, maybe morons is a bit harsh, he thought as he lay back with his book.

I am sure they won't be all bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter NO:002

A precursor to an obligatory encounter.

Location: Vale hunter offices: guest quarters.

A few months later

Finally, after months of waiting, practicing, researching, and keeping myself up to date, the first day is upon me.

I just hope the psychotic criminal people don't hunt be down on the way there.

Well… I doubt that one girl would like to, but all the rest were nuts.

'Knock'

…

'Knock' 'Knock'

…

'Knock'

…

…

'Knock'

…

"Ospin… stop"

"If you let me in, I have a favor and a proposition for you."

"You make this sound like something new, yet I have been running 'errands' for you the past five months…" Nilakanta said in his unique voice as he opened the door and waved Ospin in.

"Well, I thought you might like the opportunity for some real life experience… was I wrong?

"I do not appreciate busy work."

"I wasn't giving you jobs just to make you feel significant, they were actually quite important. I figured that you would have picked up on that, did you?"

"You had me go to the store for an acronym generator to save you twenty minutes a year. It cost two hundred and forty three lien and tried to take over the school. You tell me."

…

"I maintain that the situation that you are referring to was a misunderstanding."

…

"I hate you… _sir_." This is significant because he never calls anyone sir or ma'am, but professor, or the like.

"No, your life would be boring without me, pretend to hate me as much as you want, but we both love the back and forth." Ospin called after Nilakanta, who was going into the kitchen for a refill for Ospin.

In truth he did find that it solved both the problems of having nothing to do, and his lack of money, as Ospin allowed him to stay here for the occasional 'run to the store' as it were. It also allowed Nilakanta to get to know the headmaster quite a bit better.

Ospin's cup was refilled, as Nilakanta had a pot ready every morning, considering Ospin seemed to appreciate the flavor Nilakanta brewed, and was never able to find it in stores, or so he claimed. He stopped by almost every morning this summer to converse and sip with the young, aspiring hunter-in-training, as Nilakanta had his tea. It was a comforting ritual for the both of them. Mostly Ospin talked and kept Nilakanta up to date on events, also amusing him with stories of the student's antics over the past year.

"So," began Ospin, "I have a few school related last moment errands to run, and I'd appreciate your input."

Over the next few hours they gathered items for the school. Now, Nilakanta was an incredible quandary for Ospin, and he loved hearing the old soul'd soon-to-be student's opinion on pretty much anything and everything, not that he gave one often, but he had an odd habit of being right. Even the idle chit-chat took over a month to get established, and took the past two months of summer off of school to actually amount to anything. Nilakanta only put up with it to gain as much information as possible.

The trade off? Nilakanta had been gathering credit with Ospin and Goodwitch for months, most of that going to room and board.

But hang on, old soul'd? Ospin's first impression was of a sort of ageless wisdom, plus teenager, plus an unknown traumatic past, all equaling Mr. Vasuki.

It was nightfall when they were finishing up dinner as Ospin's scroll beeped, and they were summoned by Goodwitch, who had an annoyingly motherly instinct at this point over Nilakanta. You know, the interfering kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter NO:003

A new friend.

Location: Vale hunter offices: interrogation room's.

Nilakanta and Ospin waited outside the room, listening to Glenda verbally berate a poor fifteen year old girl.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"But they started it!"

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back; and a slap on the wrist, 'wssch-' 'SCHUWW' 'eep!' {guide note: The SCHUWW nose sounds like the Stargate Atlantis door activator, you know, the awesome high pitched noise}

Ruby and Goodwitch both stared at the flat, black apparition that had appeared between Glenda's riding crop and the table, about a foot in diameter.

"Unfortunately for you, Ms. Glenda Goodwitch, we most certainly do not condone unnecessary violence, especially against children." said Nilakanta, in his previously unheard by the present, authoritative voice. Everyone stared at him.

"It was in fact _you_ who put others in danger. I believe Ms. Rose was attempting to protect innocents, and detain a criminal. _You_ attempted to shoot down a Bullhead in uptown Vale. Many lives might have been lost, had you _actually_ succeeded."

He lowered his light barrier (black because it's absorbing light, not projecting or reflecting it.) and a plate made of light floated in front of Ospin as he entered and settled itself on the table.

"Ruby Rose… you… have silver eyes." said Ospin, ignoring the recent events.

"Uh, umm…" Nilakanta also had a reaction. "oy" he sighed tiredly, face-palming.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?"

Glenda was still staring at Nilakanta, and jumped and scrambled with the scroll to get to the right video.

"S-signal academy…"

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Nilakanta rolled his eyes, scythes were so overrated, and a bit too… hit or miss, ether you were amazing, or you died.

"Well, one teacher in particular." said Ruby distractedly, seeing Nilakanta expression. it was odd when he had expression, because his face suddenly came to life.

"I see" said Ospin, and Ruby begins eating them faster then Nilakanta can eat grape tomatoes. No mean feat.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow…"

"Mmmm thash muh unkul krw!.. Heh, sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" she explained, complete with karate poses.

Nilakanta almost smiled, especially after Ospin's reaction.

"So I've noticed." he leans in "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well" Ruby began eagerly "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" Ruby explained, with growing enthusiasm, and after some rambling…

"He he! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh**, you know!' Ruby flipped out.

"I was going to say, a noble calling, but now I think I shall just take this stop here." said Nilakanta, walking to the door.

Ospin holds his hand out, stopping Nilakanta, and saying to Ruby… "Do you know who I am?"

"Your professor Ospin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ospin smiled, Guiltily happy that at least _someone_ who knows of his school knows who he is.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More then anything." said Ruby, more sincere then they had heard her yet.

Glenda shows her disapproval when Ospin looks at her, but Nilakanta leans in, places his hands on the table, and stares Ruby right in the eyes. She stares right back.

After a long moment, Nilakanta nods imperceptibly.

Ospin smiles and says, "Well, ok." as Nilakanta stands straight again.

And Ruby smiles, wide eyed and open mouthed.

* * *

Nilakanta stands at the back right of the observation deck on the transport airship; simply observing, and thinking. Sigh, judging from the people I have seen so far, and the few teachers Ospin introduced me to, this is not doing to be a quiet four years…

He walks to the middle window and looks out, after a moment a chime sounds and his vision becomes blurry.

wat?

he looks to the people inside, sees that they are staring at him, though the blur, and hears this.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

Baka.

* * *

All reviews welcome, also, I suck at filler, Although I have fundamental story ideas, (although i still welcome those to) PM me if you have any ideas that might contribute to the story, and I will put your name in the act one (or whatever relevant act) credits.

Not my first story, just the first one i have published, (Tis a lengthy explanation) but I won't ask you to take it easy in reviews, be as mean as you want, just so long as you get an actual point across.

I do not own the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter NO:004

A first look.

Locati-"BLArrgggguhhhh!"

Sigh…

Again… right on my boots…

The blond idiot in armor covering only a quarter of his body; ran to the door as the ship pulled into the sky port, and Nilakanta, in his old, full body armor, banged his boots against the side of a couch in the airship.

He slowly walked behind a disgusted blonde and her grossed out sister Ruby. As he walked over the docking ramp, with his hands clasped behind his back, he looked over the side to see a wet port down by the water.

Hmm… if an airship crashed into the sky port it would fall into the harbor and cut off the school from both of it's most readily available rescue paths, how inefficient.

He found a pond and walked in, ignoring the stares he rubbed his boot's against some plants.

When he was done he found himself blown back into the pond by an idiot with access to volatile fuel's, and sighed as he picked himself up with the help of the to be dubbed 'vomit boy'.

"Hey, I'm Jaune, sorry about earlier, let me get you out of the pool… eragh!… there we are!"

He just nodded, and gestured vaguely towards the other t- now three people.

"Huh? Oh, no idea, wana go say hi?"

He just shrugged and followed Jaune over, watching Ruby collapse.

"Hi, I'm Jaune."

"Ruby. Heh, aren't you the guy that threw up on that other guy on the shi-oh hi its you again! I didn't know you were a student!"

She said, recognizing him.

Sigh…

* * *

Jaune- "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then most people let on"

Ruby- "He he he… look I'm sorry! Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune-"oh yeah? What is I called you crater face?"

Ruby- "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

Jaune- "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue- ladies love it!"

Ruby- "Do they?"

Nilakanta- "yep, ladies love anything that rolls off of the tongue, right vomit boy?"

…

Jaune- "Hey… but my mom… never mind…"

Nilakanta sighed silently, why did this always happen, maybe it was a combination of his silence, or his voice when he did speak. (guide note: a mix between the director of project freelancer and agent Wyoming.) But for whatever reason people got nervous around him very easily. (guide note: a bit to close to the last one, but educational! People got tuned off by his demeanor in general, ex: voice He talked in an even, polite, and intelligent manner, if it was oddly formal, but his voice was almost completely dead. With next to no emotion, only mild fluctuation befitting the situation.) Not to mention his unique accent, deep, and impressive, with a touch of epic. Other examples include the fact that he caries himself… different, with long, striding steps, befitting his height, yet he was **very **surefooted. The fact that his comment was sort of rude passed right over his head, I mean, buddies did that sort of thing all the time… right? {he is socially awkward}

Ruby- "So… I got this thing!"

smash

Jaune- "Whoa! that's very emascul-I mean is that a scythe?!"

Ruby- "uhh… yup! It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle!"

Jaune- "a-wha…?"

Ruby- she cocks it, grinning. "it's also a gun. so what do you got?"

Jaune- "Oh! I, uh… I got this sword!

Ruby- Ooooohh!"

Jaune- yeah, and I've got a shield, to!"

Ruby- "So, what do they do?" She asks as Jaune jumps around with the shield, after she touched it.

Jaune- "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tiered of carrying it, I can just… put it away…"

Ruby- "But… wouldn't it just weigh the same?"

"Yeah it does." Jaune said dejectedly.

"He he, well, I'm find of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait - you made that?!"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge there own weapons! Didn't you make your's?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" she laughs, a bit nasally. "Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics…"

"So, what do you got, actually, who are you any ways, and why did the two of you help me out in the courtyard?" Ruby asked the silent guy. "I mean, I never even got your name before."

Nilakanta sighed and pulled off his helmet, letting his almost waist long hair fall out.

Ruby and Jaune stared, something that passed right over Nilakanta's head. His hair was white. Not ivory white like Weiss, but glacier white with blue, if the lighting was right.

It was apparently natural, that and the tiny bit of the lightest blue, giving it it's glacier-like appearance. Yet this was apparently a natural hair color, as unique as it is.

This all on top of the fact that he had a very defined, noble, wise, and rather unusual/fascinating face.

"Nilakanta Vasuki"

They seemed, again, rather taken aback at his tone, like the first time, as with Ospin and Goodwitch.

"Uh-uhh… Hi- ni-nice to meet you!" Ruby stammered, holding out her hand, while Jaune just stared.

Nilakanta nodded, put his helmet under his left arm and shook her hand.

"soo… where are we going again?" asked Jaune.

"I was abu-" she was cut off by Nilakanta pointing to a door right beside them, that he had steered them to.

Ruby- "Oh"

* * *

His armor is old and dilapidated, but provides full body coverage.

He also has a dark brown-green long coat that he wears over it.

His weapons, he has a pistol that is his prize possession, it is medium sized, and has a longer than usual barrel, which has magnetic accelerators within, to propel his specially made bullets to ludicrous speeds. The weapon can also fire standard dust rounds, although not nearly as fast, but with the benefit of the dust affect. The weapon is silent, the bullets being nearly frictionless, and the gun being of top quality. It can hold sixteen rounds. He also has a large multi purpose dagger, and an old, bolt action, loud as hell sniper rifle with six round clips, working best with dust rounds, but not exclusively. He also has a ridiculous amount of gadgets and various thingamajargos of varying quality. Including some rather terrifying sonic grenades, of varying levels of sonicisity.

Nilakanta is different in appearance, besides the hair, it's nothing that you'd be able to put your finger on, he is also more then handsome, according to the girls. Suffice it to say, he attracts looks from women, and glares from men.


End file.
